Tensions
by Mouko
Summary: You asked what happened to Orange that broke his heart and what Fab was like before she went crazy... uh?  You haven't?  ...Um... well...  Here's the story anyway! Read it or the pink bunnies will visit you. And NO ONE wants THAT.
1. Squabbles

Warning: Okay, I did it. I actually did it. :P I was pondering and thinking and... well! Here it is! I ACTUALLY DID IT! *cackles insanely* 

I'm debating, however... whether or not I should halt all the other fics in favor of finishing this one first. ;P I wonder... would I get beaten up if I did? 

Chapter One: Squabbles 

Music blared, wildly, as a brilliant display of lasers and fireworks filled the air with bright colors and confetti. Thousands of Irkens chattered as they wandered through the beautifully decorated streets that was Festivopia. The small green aliens mingled and devoured the large supplies of free food, as well as depositing beautifully wrapped presents at the doorway to the main hall where the Tallest and his Council resided. 

A tall Irken crossed her arms and watched her fellow aliens in their merry-making. Her bright gold eyes glittered as she sported an impressive uniform of armor, which was far more advanced than the shorter Irkens about her. Her quirked her antenni slightly as a gold band rested about them, precariously positioned like a hair band. 

Many of the Irkens regarded her with awe, then continued on their way. She seemed far more interested, however, in her own thoughts. 

"Hrn," she muttered. "Looks peaceful so far," 

She stretched, idly, before she craned her neck to peer at the main hall. A scowl crossed her face. 

"But what were the Tallest thinking? Every time they conquer a planet, they rename it something utterly ridiculous. What kind of name is FESTIVOPIA? CONVENTIA? FOOD COURTIA? What ever happened to good, old fashioned names that didn't blatantly announce what that planet's purpose was? It's like they think Irkens need subtitles," she muttered, to no one in particular. 

"Faaaaab! FAAAAAB!" 

The tall Irken blinked and glanced around, then downward. A small Irken, atleast when compared to her, darted through the crowd towards her. He was about a foot taller than a majority of the crowd, with bright sky blue eyes and an enthusiastic smile. He wore the same uniform as all the other Irkens, though he definitely stood out due to his odd coloration. 

The small Irken stared up, adoringly, at Fab. 

"I was afraid I wouldn't find you!" the smaller Irken squeaked, as if such a thing were truly horrible. Fab tilted her head and smiled, slightly. 

"How can you possibly miss me?" she grinned. "I don't exactly blend in, Rio," 

Rio paused, then blinked repeatedly. After a moment of confusion, Rio smiled brightly and shrugged. 

"I still found you!" he repeated. 

"Yeah," Fab smiled even wider. "Are you enjoying the party?" 

"Uh huh! It's amazing!" Rio's eyes widened and sparkled, like two aquamarines. "The Tallest has such huge parties on their life anniversary!" 

"Eh," Fab shrugged, lightly, "Some are larger than others. But since he's only been Tallest for several planet cycles, the Council decided to throw a large party to make him feel welcome," 

Rio blinked and tilted his head, curiously. 

"You don't like him, Fab?" he asked, eyes still shimmering. 

"...," Fab regarded Rio, then sighed and shook her head. "We... have issues," 

------------ 

"For the final time, it's OUT of the question!" 

"Who do you think you are!? Do you know who I am!?" 

"Yes, I do!" Fab growled, claws on her hips. "You're an idiot!" 

"I'm the Tallest!" a tall Irken snarled, his orange eyes flaring with a challenge. He wore the orange, black, and grey robes of the Tallest and stood a good foot above Fab. Fab glared at him as the Irken drew himself up and puffed out his chest. "You're just the captain of my bodyguard! What makes you think you can tell me what I can and cannot do!?" 

Fab's cheek twitched violently as her antenni arched forward in a display of irritation. 

"Everyone knows that Jrak Minuc is a dangerous planet!" she hissed, her voice dripping with anger. "Everything on that jungle planet is alive... and very willing to eat you! Why, by IRK, would you want to go there for a break!?" 

"It's not Jrak Minuc anymore," the other Irken snorted. "I've renamed it Resortia," 

"RESORTIA?!" Fab exploded. 

"Resortia," the Irken responded. "Sounds rather interesting, don't ya think? And with the security that the flesh-eating vegetation provides, a guest can expect the utmost privacy!" he added, winking slyly. 

"TALLEST... ORANGE...," Fab hissed, her claws twitching as if they were more than willing to wrap around the Irken's neck and strangle him. "The planet, though conquered, is still HOSTILE! The NATIVES may have surrendered... but the planet did NOT! It can't be made in to a RESORT PLANET!" 

"SPECIAL... AGENT... FAB," Orange sneered, eyes sparking. "I wouldn't think YOU, of all people, would be frightened of a simple planet!" 

Fab hissed, her eyes narrowing. 

"Say that again," 

"Say what again?" Orange blinked, innocently. "That you're a coward?" 

"Heh," Fab sneered. "This coming from an inexperienced moron who thinks that just because he's tall, all of his shortcomings disappear!" 

"... What do you mean by that?" Orange growled. 

"What kind of Tallest needs a bodyguard?" Fab purred, sweetly. "When are you going to grow up and take care of yourself?" 

"... You act like you're my mother," Orange growled. 

"If I were your mother, I'd have spanked your arrogant end long ago!" Fab snorted. 

"Well, MOTHER, why don't you try and spank me now!?" Orange snapped. 

A moment of silence feeled the room as the two glared at each other, antenni sparking dangerously. As their words echoed through the room, the two became vaguely aware that the other was blushing ever so slightly. 

"...," 

"...," 

The silence grew very tense until both Irkens shifted, uncomfortably. Fab drew herself up and scowled. 

"Waste product," Fab grunted, stepping back. 

"Slaughtering ratperson vomit," Orange retorted, stepping back as well. The two continued to glare at eachother, then turned sharply on their heels and stormed out of the room through opposite doors. 

Fab came to a stop and waited, out of sight, until the sound of Orange's footsteps grew distant and then silent. She scowled again, then massaged her forehead. 

"Why won't he ever listen to me?" she sighed. 

"Because he's young," 

Fab looked up, wearily. 

"Greetings, Elder," she muttered. A tall Irken wearing soft pastel colored robes drifted towards Fab, smiling slightly. He looked older than her, but still in his prime. He nodded slightly, red eyes dancing with amusement. 

"You knew I was here?" he asked. 

"... If I didn't, how could I call myself captain of the Special Forces?" she replied, dully. "You definitely heard...?" 

"You two get along rather well," the Elder grinned. Fab looked at the Elder as if he were insane. "And you have a lot in common. You're both stubborn and are used to having your way. You give the Council quite a lot of trouble," he added, disapprovingly. 

"I have nothing in common with that ignorant...," Fab grunted. 

"He's still your Tallest," the Elder warned, lightly. Fab looked at him. 

"If he were going to do something, why hasn't he done anything by now?" Fab snarled. "We've been fighting ever since we first met! Even hundreds of cycles BEFORE he became Tallest!" 

"I don't know," the Elder replied. "Maybe you should ask him yourself?" 

Fab snorted and started heading down the hall. 

"I don't want to talk to him any more than I have to," she snarled. 

"Then why are you heading towards his quarters?" the Elder arched an invisible eyebrow. Fab halted and blinked, then blushed and turned about to head down the opposite direction. 

"I wasn't," Fab replied. "I just thought that was the way you were going," 

"Of course," 


	2. Flirting With A Temper

Warning: Yesss, I wrote more. I'm trying to finish it so I won't spoil anything for my other fics. I like how this is turning out. I'm also working on the prize... so don't worry! That'll be done soon, too! 

Chapter Two: Flirting With a Temper 

"No," 

"... But, sir, if we-," 

"I said no," 

"But...," 

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Orange crossed his arms and glanced around the meeting room at the Council members. The assembled members, half Intellixar and half Dominax, all muttered and whispered to each other. He sat, reclining, at the front seat as Fab stood next to him. Fab had her face buried in her claw and sighed, quietly. The Elder seemed to share her exasperation as he tapped his claws against the table scowled, a nerve twitching in his cheek. 

"I understand the meaning, my Tallest," he replied, trying to sound unphased. "I simply feel that it would be in our best interest to-," 

"Short term, yes. Long term? No," Orange retorted. He shook his head. "We're the Irken Empire... and we're trying to expand our territories! Not give them away!" 

"They agree to sign our treaty if we allow them to burn some of the planets we currently rule," the elder muttered. "Isn't a treaty with the Planet Jackers a good idea?" 

"Not on these terms!" Orange hissed. "How can we possibly keep our reputation of we accept a treaty like this!? We'd be a laughing stock!" 

"We need allies," the elder reminded him. 

"Not so badly that we should sacrifice our dignity and territory for them," Orange sniffed. "They're not even that trustworthy," 

"That's beside the point!" 

"No, it's precisely the point!" Orange snarled. "We're not going to submit to a bunch of space trash just so we can write a flimsy document that has no real binding except out of good faith!" 

The Elder threw up his claws in defeat. 

"Then what would you have us do?" he inquired. "Invade them?" 

"Eventually," Orange replied. He was greeted with stares, half disapproving and half excited at the idea. "We need to arrange training and equipment, however... as well as a better armada for security reasons. We won't become a strong empire without a strong military or by twiddling our claws and counting on 'treaties'," 

Fab said nothing, which was expected of her. She was Orange's bodyguard, only there to guard him and not to comment. However, she couldn't find much fault in Orange's thoughts. She simply wished he wasn't so confrontational with them; the Council wasn't his enemy, they were Irkens just like them. 

Quickly growing bored of the continuous bickering, Fab crossed her arms and leaned back her head. She forced herself to drone out the voices of Orange and the Council, focusing intently on the sound of her pulse and her own thoughts. She didn't need to pay attention, as her opinion was never asked, and no one would dare attack Orange in the open. So, in her opinoion, her job was more or less a farce. 

Fab's thoughts were quickly jarred when she heard the Elder stand up, huffing irritably. 

"If such is your will, my Tallest," he muttered. 

"It is," Orange scowled. The Elder grunted and turned about, leaving the room with as much grace as an angry beast. The rest of the Council followed suit, either muttering irritably or discussing whether Orange was truly serious about such conquests. 

Orange sighed and massaged his temple, relaxing in his chair until the room was empty save for him and Fab. 

"You like picking fights," Fab muttered, suddenly. She looked at Orange. "Don't you," she added, though it was obvious that her words were more of a statement than a question. 

"Don't you start," Orange growled. "You agree with me," 

"... Maybe I do," Fab snorted. "But you're totally tactless," 

"Why should I have tact?" Orange smirked. "It never helps... except delay things and sugarcoat the truth," 

"It offends less," Fab pointed out. 

"I couldn't care less if I offend them," Orange chuckled. "I'm not interested in the thoughts of a bunch of frightened scholars," 

Fab shrugged, then shook her head. 

"Anyway...," Orange looked at Fab. Fab blinked at him, then scowled. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, tensely. 

"Um... well... I was... um... wondering... if... if you'd go out with me," Orange grunted, tapping his claws together. Fab stared. 

"Go out with you?" she repeated, in disbelief. 

"Well...," Orange waved his claws. "Don't get me wrong! I mean, you do tend to lose your temper over stupid things and misunderstand me... which always leads to us fighting... and, well, you know... I just want to avoid that this time," 

Fab's antenni snapped back as her eyes narrowed. 

"Ex-CUSE me?!" she growled. "Are you accusing ME of starting all of our arguments?!" 

"I'm glad we agree," Orange grinned. 

"Why you...," Fab hissed, fists clenching. "You... you arrogant little... YOU'RE the reason we're always fighting!" 

"SEE? This is what I'm talking about!" Orange sighed. 

"If you weren't so arrogant and blurt things out all the time, maybe I wouldn't get angry at you!" Fab shrieked. 

"ARROGANT?!" Orange exploded. "I was giving you a COMPLIMENT! Do you have any idea how many Irkens would love to go out with me!?" 

"THEN THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Fab screamed. "AN IGNORANT, ARROGANT, SELF CENTERED... MORON!" 

With a flourish, she grabbed Orange's drink from the table, which was an Irken fruit juice, and promptly dumped it on his head. Orange yelped and sputtered, the fluid dripping down his head, while Fab turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. 

Orange watched her leave, his expression pained. He winced when she slammed the door, then listened as her angry footsteps resounded through the halls until they were simply a whisper. 

Orange sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

"... But I really didn't mean to upset her this time," 

------------------------------------------------- 

Rio skipped down the halls to the Irken palace, looking thoroughly delighted as he carried some large packages in his arms. 

"I'm going to go see Faaaab! I'm going to go see FAAAAAB!" he sang. He felt like the luckiest Irken in the entire universe. As the small Irken rounded the corner, he came to a stop and stared. The door to Fab's quarters was jammed open with hundreds of flower arrangements, boxes of candies, and boxes of fast food from Food Courtia. 

Fab sat outside of her room, staring in to it almost vacantly as she munched on some nachos. 

"Whatcha doing out here, Fab?" Rio stared. 

"I can't fit in my room," Fab replied. She eyed Rio. "What's that?" 

"Stuff," Rio replied. He extended the packages to Fab. "I wuz told by the guards that since I was going to come and see yooooouuuu, I should make myself useful and give you them," 

"... Just put them in the room with everything else," Fab sighed. "And grab yourself something to munch on. They're safe. I scanned everything allready," 

Rio grinned brightly as he put the packages in to the cramped room, then grabbed a box of chocolates and sat down by his hero. 

"Who sent alla it?" Rio asked as he munched. 

"I don't know," Fab replied, chewing idly on some nachos. "I've never received gifts before," 

Rio nodded, confused, and stared at the room. Both Fab and Rio sat, munching in silence, as they stared at the room with absolutely no idea what to make of the situation. 

"ATTENTION, FAB! PLEASE LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!" 

Fab blinked, then glanced at Rio. Rio stared at Fab, shrugging innocently. Fab blinked again, then stood up and walked over to the window. She peered out, questioningly, then stared. 

In a brilliant display of lasers, words appeared in the nightsky. 

"'Fab'," Fab began to read, eyes widening. "'I don't know what I did to make you angry, but will you forgive me anyway and consider my request?'...," 

"Request?" Rio tilted his head. Fab didn't seem to hear him as she stared, then turned to look at her room. 

"... He... did...this?" Fab looked utterly bewildered. Without another word, she turned and darted down the hallway. Rio stared in confusion, then glanced at Fab's room. He paused, grabbed a box of chocolate covered cherries, then ran after Fab while eating them. As Fab rounded the corner, she came to a halt. Orange stood at the bottom, extending a large assortment of gold flowers. He grinned, suavely. 

"Well?" he asked. Fab took one look at Orange, then at the flowers, then out the window, and proceeded to... 

... Faint. 


	3. You'll Never Forget Your First Date

Warning: Wheeeeheeeheee! I'm trying to finish this... I've just got this insane desire to do so! But, anyway, this more or less lays down the background for something that WILL appear later and play an IMPORTANT ROLE in my other fics. ;P 

Chapter Three: You'll Never Forget Your First Date 

"She is to stay in the medical lab," 

"But...," 

"I don't care if you're the Tallest. Here, you're just another patient. And she STAYS!" an Irken dressed in the medical lab uniform growled, waving a finger at Orange. Orange blinked, then sighed. 

"Damn it...," he muttered. "All she did was faint!" 

"Fainting is enough," the Irken retorted. Orange looked fit to protest but didn't as the Irken cast Orange a stern gaze, then turned and walked out of the room. Fab watched the Irken leave, then regarded Orange quietly. 

"I didn't faint," she muttered. "Irkens in the Special Forces don't faint," 

"So your eyes normally roll in to the back of your head as you collapse in a state of unconsciousness?" Orange smirked. 

"...," Fab scowled at him, her cheeks blushing. 

"Anyway...," Orange chuckled. "What's your answer?" 

"My... answer?" Fab repeated. 

"Will you go on a date with me?" Orange asked, grinning even wider. Fab stared at Orange, then blinked repeatedly. 

"I... um... well...," she fumbled. She itched the back of her head. "... I... guess...?" 

"GOOD!" Orange crowed. "Let's go!" 

"NOW? ... I'm not supposed to leave the medical lab," Fab pointed out. 

"Willingly! He never said I couldn't kidnap you!" Orange beamed. Fab blinked, then yelped when Orange picked her up and cackled. 

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE-!" Fab roared. 

"No time to wait! We need to go now before we're noticed!" Orange replied, gleefully. 

"PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Fab demanded as Orange darted down the hall, carrying her over his shoulder. She kicked him in the chest as her fists hit his back, but he simply cackled and hurried along his way. 

Orange darted through the halls, plowing through all Irkens he came across as he made his way to his destination: the medical vootrunner dock. Fab screamed all sorts of unpleasantries at him, vowing to rip out his squeedily spooch if he did not put her down immediately. 

"S-SIR!" one of the Irkens cried as Orange ran by. "Y-you'll get in trouble-!" 

"I'll pardon myself later!" Orange replied as he ran. "I'll understand," 

"I'LL SHOW YOU A PARDON-!" Fab shrieked. She didn't have a chance to, however, as Orange burst through the medical lab docking bay and all but through Fab in to one of the vootrunners. He hopped in as well, closing the hatches and igniting the engine. Fab fumbled about, seething, and made to strangle Orange. 

However, when she got close to the unsuspecting Tallest, Orange chose that time to undock. Fab squeaked as she fell backwards, then grabbed on to the chair as the vootrunner took off. With a loud clank, the large gate that served as the exit to the docking bay slowly opened. Orange cackled as the vootrunner surged through the gate to outerspace, leaving the bewildered medical Irkens behind. 

"... Um... what do we do?" one asked, weakly. 

"... Our Tallest just stole one of our Vootrunners. What CAN we do?" another replied. The two looked at eachother, then shrugged. 

"We're on break, anyway," 

------------------- 

"I have half a mind to kill you," Fab hissed as she crossed her arms, leaning against the seat. The vootrunners, by custom, are built for one Irken. Meaning, she and Orange were crushed together as they tried to share the single seat. 

Orange didn't seem to mind, however. He grinned and winked at Fab. 

"You did say you'd go on a date with me," he pointed out. 

"I didn't say you could kidnap me," Fab hissed. 

"Oh well," Orange laughed. Fab's cheek twitched as she scowled darkly. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" she growled, ill-tempered. 

"Bikinia, home to the universe's largest beach," Orange replied, grinning. 

"... I'm not wearing a bikini," 

"You're no fun," 

"Why are you acting like this, anyway!?" Fab snapped. "We always fight! I don't even understand why you haven't had me executed for treason... and you're taking me on a DATE?!" 

Orange blinked, then looked out the windshield, solemnly. 

"... I wouldn't do that to you," he muttered. 

"And why not?" Fab arched an invisible eyebrow. 

"... I enjoy your company," Orange replied, turning to look at Fab. "A lot," 

Fab blinked repeatedly, her jaw dropping in shock. Slowly shaking her head with disbelief, she leaned back in to the chair. 

"It's the truth," Orange whispered. 

"... I don't understand...," Fab muttered. "How can...?" 

"Are you saying you don't?" Orange asked. Fab flushed lightly. 

"... That's beside the point," she muttered, weakly. "You're the Tallest... that puts you out of my league," 

"I could care less," Orange smiled slightly. He grinned at Fab, glancing away from the windshield as the vootrunner descended in to the atmosphere of Bikinia. He leaned close to Fab, who turned to stare at him in confusion. "... I could honestly care less what anyone else says... I'm the Tallest, yes... but that doesn't give anyone the right to tell me who I can and cannot love," 

Fab's eyes widened as Orange leaned closer, his hand reaching up to cup Fab's chin. Her eyes slowly began to close as Orange drew closer. She could feel his breath upon her skin, causing every inch of her body to shiver. She relaxed, and slowly leaned up to Orange. Just before her eyes closed, they unconsciously wandered to the windshield. 

She regretted doing so, instantly. 

"No... b-by Irk, no...," she choked. Orange's eyes widened as he stopped. 

"W-what?" he stared at her, confused and alarmed. Fab grabbed his head and forced him to look out the windshield. 

Orange's eyes widened as he felt his insides freeze. 

The vootrunner was greeted by wasteland; buildings sizzled as long-burning fires gutted them, rocks and rubble covering every inch of the once beautiful landscape. The white sands of Bikinia were no longer their pure color as blood stained every molecule with its sticky color. 

Corpses, both Irken and not, littered the ground for as far as the eye could see. Mutilated hideously, it was almost impossible to tell one body from another. 

Orange landed the Vootrunner, his body shaking visibly as he struggled for words. Fab's eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw, shivering uncontrollably at the sight of such horror. With intense dread, Orange popped the hatch to the vootrunner. The two Irkens slowly slipped out of their vootrunner and stared about them, in disbelief. 

The wind whisped about them and seemed to carry the echoes of screams, screams that belonged to the dead. Fab and Orange almost wished they were deaf at that moment; the sound of that death wind forever plagued them from that point on. 

"What...?" Orange whispered, his voice breaking. "What happened...?" 

"...," Fab's eyes gazed about, as if seeking the carnage for some form of an answer. Her eyes landed upon the corpse of a small Irken child, impaled through the stomach by a long blade that seemed to shimmer like metallic liquid. Her eyes widened, then hardened viciously. "... Blood Slashers," she hissed, as if the name alone offended. 

"W-what?" Orange stared at her. 

"... That's what the Special Forces call them," Fab muttered, slowly walking towards the body. Delicately, she removed the weapon and rested the Irken child on the ground. She looked at her claws, coated with blood and dirt. Her expression turned vicious. "We don't know their race's true name... but we don't need to. They are the most brutal civilization in the universe. Vicious, cruel... they love to fight. Just for the sake of fighting. A senseless massacre like this... this is what they live for," 

"But... they've never bothered us before...," Orange stared. "Why... now?" 

The ground shook, as if answering their question. Fab and Orange looked up, sharply, as the sky itself seemed to shimmer with an electric pulse. 

"...," Fab's lips curled up in a feral snarl. "I think that might be our answer," 

--------------------- 

"All set, ya?" 

"Yep. The entire planet's encased by the transport," 

"They came through, den," a tall, bulky alien grinned as he tapped his fingers against the control panel to their ship. Tubes jutted in to his mouth, acting like a live support system, as armor covered every inch of his dull gray skin. The uniform was the official gear for the Planet Jackers. 

The alien's partner looked much like him, save for his dark tan skin. The two reclined in their chairs, grinning triumphantly. 

"Those Blood Slashers are very effective, eh?" the second grinned at his partner. "They killed everyone so quick and easy that no distress calls were able to escape! Meaning...," he trailed off. 

"... Dat we can take da planet, quick 'n easy, to burn and no one'll evah know what happened to it!" the first finished, gleefully. "Brilliant, ya?" 

"Serves 'em right for turning down the treaty," the second sniffed. 

"Ya, you betcha," 

The two sat, quietly, as they basked in the glow of their success. After a few moments of silent, the two became vaguely aware of a dull clink on the hood of their spaceship. 

"What wuz that, ya?" the first blinked. 

"... A meteor?" the second offered. The two seemed to accept that as they returned to silence. However, when another clink issued, the first alien stood up. 

"Dat no meteor," he grunted. "What is dat?" 

"I don't know...," the second itched his head. "Should we check it-," 

The two broke off as a blade sliced in to the cockpit. A hideous hiss issued as the air was quickly sucked out. The two Planet Jackers quickly snapped on their space helmets, then stared as the blade slowly cut through the hood as if it were butter. 

The blade cut a hole in the roof, the freed metal floating upwards due to the lack of gravity. The Planet Jackers stared in disbelief, then squealed when a slim Irken with blazing, angry gold eyes slipped through the hole to crouch in front of them. The Irken twirled a liquid metal blade, then pointed at them with it. 

"You... will... suffer... for... what... you've... DONE...," the Irken hissed, her voice echoing due to the energy helmet generated by her backpack. 

Neither Planet Jacker could respond before the Irken lunged. 

Orange quickly typed on the console to his Vootrunner as he hovered just over the cockpit to the Planet Jacker spaceship. He scowled viciously, doing his best to ignore the carnage down below as screams issued through the intercom. He could hear every whimper and yowl as Fab dealt her justice; he would have loved to see it, but had more important issues at hand. 

With a flash, the Elder's face appeared on the console. Council Members leaned close, trying to see over the Elder's shoulder as they sat in the meeting room. 

"M-My Tallest-!" the Elder squeaked. "What are you... where... who's screaming!?" 

"I'll explain shortly," Orange muttered. "Quickly. Broadcast me. I want every single planet in our Empire to see my face," 

"But then we'd have to interupt the broadcast of the Nacho Eating contest," one of the Council members protested. 

"This is more important than nachos!" Orange all but screamed. "DO IT NOW!" 

Confused, the Elder quickly typed away at his console and did as Orange bidded. Within moments, every console or monitor displayed the face of Tallest Orange. Irkens came to a stop and stared. Millions of eyes turned upon him as he glared, balefully, at his public. 

Orange slowly closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them once more. 

"... Citizens of Irk, listen well," Orange growled, tensely. "We have been attacked... the planet of Bikinia has been slaughtered. Thousands of Irkens lay dead, as well as those of races we call ally. I, myself, can attest to this destruction as I have seen it with my own eyes," 

The Council gasped in horror, then muttered among themselves with alarm. Only the Elder kept his full attention on Orange, his eyes widening with horror. Irkens across the Empire stared in shock, many collapsing to their knees and quivering. 

"Who, you ask, is responsible?" Orange continued. "I will tell you. The Blood Slashers and Planet Jackers have formed an alliance. An alliance of blood! From this treaty, the Blood Slashers get a reason to slaughter and the Planet Jackers get a planet, free for the taking!" 

Orange's eyes narrowed as the screams of the Planet Jackers died suddenly, followed by a sickening silence. 

"And it is due to this horror... this attack upon the great Irken Empire that I, Tallest Orange...," 

Orange drew tall and scowled. 

"... Declare war on the Planet Jackers and the Blood Slashers!" 


	4. Enter the Mutilator

Warning: Yes... I wrote another... I'm trying my best to finish this and the gift fic. The gift fic is over halfway done, so expect that soon too. I guess you could say I'm on a writing spree. After I finish this prequel, I'll definitely have some more chapters for my other fics. I just want to get the background done so that people can see my subtle hints. ^^;;; I'm a crazy person, I know. 

Chapter Four: Enter The Mutilator 

Fab walked through the halls, her armor clanking as her twin hand-held knives bumped their flat ends against her hips. The knives were long and jagged, bladed on either side of the handles where Fab could curl her fingers. The blades twisted upward towards the handle, then curved down in an arch before cutting back once more to create two razor sharp edges in a beautiful displays of death. 

Fab's expression was solemn, her antenni arched back as the gold band swished with every movement. Irkens scrambled about her, many carrying reports as they set about their assignments. Fab paid them little mind, however, as she made her way to the meeting room. She stopped in front of the door and lifted a claw to knock, then paused. 

"How dare you...," 

Fab blinked and peered in to the room to see Orange practically seething. 

"How dare you," Orange repeated as he glared, angrily, at the screen in front of him. "You have a lot of guts to offer THAT!" 

Fab blinked again, then glanced at the screen. An important looking Planet Jacker smirked at Orange. His skin was drooping and wrinkled while sickly greenish blue in color. His muscles were thin and numerous cybernetics replaced various parts of his body, such as his right arm. He had a harsh glare, his yellow-green eyes twinkling with arrogance, as his jaw jutted out. 

Standing behind the arrogant Planet Jacker was a thin creature, lean to a point. He looked like he was made out of liquid, totally blue save for a few splashes of red that looked almost like splotches of blood and claw slashes. He appeared to have four arms, two on either side, and a long serpent-like tail. His face was lean, like a fox's, and spikes covered his head like long hair. His gold eyes seemed to laugh, finding the entire situation funny. 

Fab's jaw clenched in to a snarl as her claws curled up. 

"Blood... Slasher...," she hissed. Orange seemed to share her sentiments as he growled. 

"You have a lot of nerve...," Orange spat. "... To offer this garbage!" 

"All Da Boss is asking is the Irkens conquer planets... for Planet Jackers to burn!" the Planet Jacker shrugged, smirking. "Den we not squash puny green men!" 

"If anyone does the squashing, blackhole butt, it'll be us," Orange sneered. "You underestimate us," 

"Naw, Da Boss don't underestimate green boys," Da Boss replied, grinning. "I just trust Blood Slashers," 

The creature nodded in greeting, smirking. 

"Trusting a Blood Slasher?" Fab spat as she slinked in to the room. "You're an idiot," 

Orange glanced at Fab and nodded in greeting, then returned to glaring at the screen. Da Boss scowled and crossed his arms. 

"What you know?" he growled. 

"I know that the only thing you can trust a Blood Slasher to do is kill... and they don't make distinctions between enemies and allies!" Fab glared at the Blood Slasher. "I believe one of your battle sayings is 'Allies bleed just as well as enemies', is it not?" 

The Blood Slasher regarded Fab, idly, and then shrugged. 

"A fight is a fight," he replied. A wicked grin crossed his face, fill of sharp teeth. "I look forward to fighting you, though. You might put up quite a struggle before you die," 

Fab bristled visibly as Orange growled deep in his throat. 

"Naw, naw..," Da Boss waved his hands, glancing at the Blood Slasher nervously. "You sound like you don't think they'll accept the treaty, Switchblade," 

"I hope not," Switchblade grinned. "They seem smart enough to know the value of a treaty...," 

"... YOU accepted ours," Da Boss said, suddenly very testy. 

"Did I?" Switchblade purred. Da Boss looked highly alarmed, but quickly cleared his throat and grinned at Orange. 

"Anyway... Da Boss give you a planet cycle to decide," he grinned. "Den Da Boss calls back and get answer," 

"My answer will be the same then as it is now," Orange growled. 

"We see in one planet cycle," Da Boss sneered, before the monitor went dark. Orange shook, visibly, with rage as he leaned back in to his chair. 

"Arrogant...," Orange muttered. 

"He'll learn a painful lesson," Fab shook her head. Orange glanced at her, questioningly. "Mark my words... sooner or later, you're going to find him at your mercy as he begs you to save him," 

"Save him...?" Orange blinked. 

"You don't make a deal with a Blood Slasher and expect to live. Atleast, not for very long," 

------------------- 

Rio hummed, merrily, as he helped move large amounts of weapons through the Special Forces' warehouse. He was oblivious to the confused stares of the elite Irkens about him, whom were twice his size. He quickly placed the large containment unit filled with lasers, rockets, and bladed weapons on the floor near a transport vootrunner before turning about to get another. 

"... Who IS that Irken?" one of the Irkens hissed, eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms and scowled, his purple Special Forces uniform hinting at his Intellixar origins. "He's too short to be here," 

"Don't let Captain Fab hear you," another Irken chuckled, then adjusted his bright red uniform to ease the wrinkles. "He's young... hasn't seen too many cycles... and utterly adores her," 

"Oh," the first Irken blinked, then sweatdropped as Rio suddenly tripped and went tumbling. "... But he's so tiny," 

"He'll get taller," the second Irken replied. "His growth gene is active... you know, the one that most short Irkens have dormant? He'll be rather tall, indeed!" 

"I hope so," the first Irken scowled with disgust as Rio went tumbling again, squealing. "... Though I dare say I wouldn't want to live to see him get in to the Special Forces if he doesn't get some grace," 

"Don't say that," the second snickered. "He could always trip our enemies to death," 

"Trip ON them, you mean!" the first scoffed. 

"Whatever works," 

------------------- 

"Where is their pride!?" Orange sputtered as he slammed his claws down on his desk. With a heated growl, he grabbed the stack of digital pads before him and flung them across the room. "Apply for a treaty, my squeedily spooch!" he spat. "I will not agree to becoming Planet Jacker slaves! I don't care if they are allied with the Blood Slashers!" 

Orange sighed and buried his face in his claws, breathing heavily. 

"Am I surrounded by cowards?" he muttered. "Surely the DOMINAX FACTION wouldn't agree to such a thing...?" 

"Currently, the Intellixar outnumber the Dominax on the Council. I don't know how long that will last but, until the number moves more to your favor, you're going to have to deal with opposition," 

Orange jumped, his antenni perking forward, as he felt a pair of claws appear on his shoulders, then slowly begin to massage them. However, his antenni eventually relaxed as he leaned back. He glanced up at Fab, lazily, as she grinned down at him. 

"I'm not supposed to take political sides, you know," he grunted. "Dominax or Intellixar shouldn't matter to me," 

"Hah," Fab grinned. "You're Dominax. Everyone in your family is Dominax. Even that nephew of yours is going to be Dominax," 

"My nephew?" Orange blinked. 

"I saw him at the training academy. He was plowing through everyone... and enjoying it! Just like you," Fab smirked. "He's going to be tall... very tall," 

"Everyone in my family has been tall," Orange puffed up with pride. 

"He definitely looks up to you," Fab noted. 

"Of course, I'm the Ta-," 

"Finish that statement and I'll strangle you," 

"Heh," 

"ANYWAY," Fab regarded Orange as she continued to massage his shoulders. "There are some promising Irkens at the academy. They might make the Special Forces... or atleast high quality Invaders," 

"Good," Orange grinned. He blinked and noticed a grimace that seemed to cross Fab's face. "... Okay, what happened at the academy?" 

"N-Nothing!" Fab stared. 

"...," Orange looked at Fab, levelly. "What happened," 

"... Okay, so maybe something happened," Fab sighed. "But... it's not a big deal," 

"I'm listening," 

Fab winced, then massaged her forehead. 

"I was just checking out the newly born Irkens... just to see them, allright?" she growled. 

"And?" 

"... Well... I was leaving through the Special Forces corridor to check up on the warehouse shipments... when I heard a sound. Footsteps. No one was supposed to be there, so I was suspicious," 

"Blood Slashers!?" Orange almost sat up in alarm, but Fab kept him sitting. 

"That's what I thought," Fab agreed. "Spies or something... so I continued walking a few steps, drawing my Genocide Cutters," Fab glanced at her twin blades. "The footsteps kept coming, distinctively following me, so I turned the corner and waited...," 

Fab shook her head. 

"After a few moments... a shadow appeared. I waited until my stalker was right at the corner, then pounced with my Genocide Cutters...," 

"... And it wasn't a Blood Slasher?" Orange's cheek quirked up in a grin. 

"NO!" Fab whined, covering her face with her claws. "It was a newly born! Zim, I think his name was. He saw me with my Genocide Cutters out and started screaming...," 

Orange burst out laughing. 

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Fab roared. "He kept screaming and screaming! I was worried I had actually stabbed him! He was still screaming, even when the attendants came to get him!" 

"Oh... by... Irk...," Orange wheezed through guffaws. "You... traumatized... a newly... born?" 

"I didn't mean to!" Fab cried. "I didn't know he snuck out after me! I tried to tell him who I was... and that he was okay... but he just kept screaming!" 

"Really?" Orange snickered. 

"In fact," Fab looked truly distressed. "He got MORE hysterical when I told him my name was Fab! He kept screeching that I was going to gut him! He called me...," 

"... Called you...?" Orange blinked. Fab fixed Orange with a pitiful, sad gaze. 

"... Fab the Mutilator!" she whimpered. "I LIKE newly borns! I want one of my own, one day! I don't want them FEARING me!" 

"Huh! The attendants must have told them about your gruesome war stories," Orange muttered. 

"WHAT!?" Fab cried. 

"I bet you'll become some sort of under-the-bed monster after this," Orange grinned. "You know, be a good Invader or FAB THE MUTILATOR will bite your fingers!" 

Fab looked about ready to deck Orange as she growled. Orange blinked, then grinned nervously and patted her shoulder. 

"Well... um... don't worry," Orange blinked. "I'm sure he wasn't TOO traumatized," 

"I hope so," Fab sniffled. 

"But just imagine! If he acts up, we'll just tell him that Fab the Mutilator will come after him!" Orange grinned. 

Fab decked him that time. 


	5. Bloody Revenge

Warning: Given the circumstances, I felt that submitting a chapter would be a good idea. Why? ... Because this is a crucial time where we need stories, diversions, and entertainment to help us. I'm going to pump out a new chapter to Conquer Me without finishing this first... simply because, I want to do my part to help everyone. And this is one of the ways I can do it. That and the gift fic. 

There's violence in this chapter (but I'm sure everyone's feeling a bit violent). 

Chapter Five: Bloody Revenge 

Orange hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway, sporting a particularly large black eye. He touched it gingerly as he absently made his way towards his destination; the academy dorms. 

Irkens stopped to stare in awe as he passed, whispering among themselves about such an honor. Orange generally ignored them as he walked, not feeling inclined to explain why he had a large black eye. 

As Orange entered the dorms, he was greeted by chaos. Young Irkens scrambled about, playing games or squabbling as they remained oblivious to the Tallest's presence. 

Orange chuckled as he walked down the hall past the bunks, his mere passing causing the young Irkens to pause and stare in disbelief. A complete hush filled the dorms as Orange continued his journey past the bunks. Silence reigned as Orange walked, grinning brightly, until he came to a stop right in front of a bunk. 

Orange hunched over, peering, to come face-to-face with a wide-eyed Irken wearing a bright red cadet uniform. The Irken blinked his blazing red eyes as Orange grinned. 

"What? Not a word of greeting for your uncle?" Orange snickered. 

"UNCLE!" the Irken squealed, lunging with delight to wrap his arms around the Tallest's neck. Orange laughed as he leaned back up, holding his nephew. 

Noise exploded about as everyone clammered to greet the Tallest, creating a havoc atmosphere of voices. Orange winced slightly, then grinned at his nephew. 

"How you doing, Red?" he chuckled. "Keeping up with your training?" 

"I'm trying to beat your combat training victory record!" Red proclaimed, puffing up his chest. "I'm halfway there!" 

"Good for you," Orange grinned. He blinked suddenly and glanced down to see a small Irken tugging on his robes. He blinked again as the Irken let go and stood there, quivering. 

"Are you... REALLY... the Tallest?" the Irken asked. A cry of outrage caused the child to shiver, as if he had said something blasphemous. Orange, however, simply grinned and kneeled down. 

"Indeed I am," he winked, patting the Irken on the head. The small Irken seemed about to faint at such an honor. "Who else would have to bend over to walk through a door?" 

The cadets giggled insanely. 

Orange grinned as he straightened up, then proceeded to carry Red. He passed the bunks once more, heading towards a door leading to the training ground. 

"So tell me!" Orange grinned. "Anything knew?" 

"Naw," Red sniffed, disdainfully. "Everyone's too scared to fight me now and I'm not allowed to fight the Intellixar cadets," 

Orange blinked, then glanced over Red's shoulder towards the Intellixar compound of the academy. The Intellixar compound was the learning part of the academy, where they stressed mental education over physical. Much like a living example of the differences between the passive, intelligent Intellixar and the aggressive, combat-oriented Dominax, the two complexes trained the future warriors of tomorrow as well as the future scholars. 

The Tallest chuckled. 

"I suppose not," he admitted. "But then, would you really want to have such hallow wins? It wouldn't take much for a Dominax to beat an Intellixar in physical combat. Such a win wouldn't mean anything," 

"I guess so, uncle," Red sighed. 

"Would you like me to ask Fab if she'll spar with you?" Orange grinned. "You'd learn far more than you could ever get from the trainers here. She has skills and experience that you would benefit greatly from," 

"YEAH!" Red beamed. 

"I'm afraid that will have to wait," 

Orange glanced over his shoulder just in time to feel the full force of the blow as a lithe creature punched him in the stomach. The creature, which vaguely resembled a metallic orange fox with its long tail and pointed ears, drew back with a sneer. Huge metallic red spikes, like a porcupine's, jutted out of its back. The creature grinned as Orange fell over and clutched his stomach in pain. 

Red clung to his uncle, yelping. 

"Bl-bl-bl-bl-," Red's eyes widened drastically as the creature approached. 

"Blood Slashers," the creature purred, then quickly grabbed Red by the head and yanked him away. 

"Let him go-!" Orange yelped, coughing up blood. "LET HIM GO! He has nothing to do with this-!" 

"But you do," 

Orange glanced up sharply to see another Blood Slasher land behind him. The second Blood Slasher gleamed much like the first, though its color was as black as night. Huge claws decorated its hands while a long cat tail swished behind it with a peculiar scorpion-like blade at the end. 

"D-damn," Orange hissed, then glared sharply as Red squirmed in the first Blood Slasher's grip. "If you hurt him, I swear...," the Tallest bristled, eyes narrowing. 

"He won't get hurt," the first smirked. "... If you don't struggle," 

Orange grunted, pained, as the second Blood Slasher hefted him up and pinned his arms behind his back. He glared, murderously. 

"What is the value of a Blood Slasher promise?" he spat. His expression darkened as the Blood Slasher traced a path along Red's throat with a claw, looking particularly thoughtful. 

"... Not very much," it admitted. "... But that's all you have, isn't it?" 

Orange growled deeply. 

"ORANGE!" 

Orange arched his back and snapped his head about to find the owner of the voice, as did the Blood Slashers. His eyes widened in alarm as Fab came charging across the grounds, Genocide Cutters in either claw. 

"YOU BASTARDS!" Fab shrieked, eyes blazing with rage. Orange was almost pleased to see Fab when he noticed something; neither of the Blood Slashers were alarmed. 

Something was wrong. 

Fab noticed such a fact, as well. However, it was far too late. As she neared the Blood Slashers, she saw their calm and unconcerned looks. Their mere expressions sent cold horror through her body just before she felt the horrible bite of cold steel. She arched her back in a silent scream as a Blood Slasher blade sliced through her, narrowly missing her spine as it sliced through her back and its jagged point stuck out of her stomach. Blood gushed forth, covered the weapon and her uniform with the thick fluid. 

Her Genocide Cutters fell from her claws as she fumbled to her knees, eyes blanking. Blood dripped from her mouth, in thick glops, as she blinked in a dazed state. 

"FAB-!" Orange shrieked, lunging against his captor's grip as he stared in pure horror. Fab looked at him, blankly, as pain flooded her body. 

"Or... ange...?" Fab blinked as the Blood Slashers chuckled, dragging Orange and Red out of sight. A distinctive shadow fell over Fab. Fab slowly and painfully lifted her head, only to see the grinning visage of Switchblade. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Switchblade shook a claw at her. "... I expected better from you," 

With a laugh, Switchblade turned about and proceeded to walk away. He paused, then glanced over his shoulder and sneered. 

"Do remember to curse my name before you die... won't you, precious?" he purred. Then, with a blazing light, he teleported away. 

---------------------------- 

"I'll kill you... I'll KILL YOU!" Orange spat, quivering, as hot liquid filling his eyes but refusing to fall. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" 

"Mmm," Switchblade regarded Orange, calmly, as the two Blood Slashers bound him to a large wooden stake with bizarre metal ropes. "Oh, will you gut me? Tear me to pieces? Spit on my grave?" he inquired, sweetly. 

Orange sputtered with rage, to which Switchblade only grinned. 

"Oooooor...," Switchblade drawled as he moved close, then traced one of his claws along Orange's throat. "... Will you just stare at me, like some petrified little creature? Just like you did at Fab as I killed her?" 

Orange bit him. 

Switchblade winced, then grinned and yanked his hand free. Orange growled deep in his throat, antenni pricked forwards in an obvious display of aggression. Switchblade regarded his wounded hand, then licked at the blood that dripped down his torn skin. He backed away even further, then gestured about him. 

Hundreds of Irkens, short and small, were tied to stakes much like the one Orange was tied to. They formed a circle around Orange, each one looking miserable and terrified as Blood Slashers paced up and down the isles. 

"See them?" Switchblade jeered. "They'll get quite a show... and an HONOR! We're going to catch you on fire... and they will get to see you writhe in agony as you burn on your stake!" 

"...," 

"HOWEVER!" Switchblade leaned close again, pressing his claw against Orange's forehead. "That's not where it ends! The fire will spread across the ground, which we've covered with wood soaked in highly flammable liquid. The fire will explode in to an inferno... and ignite the closest Irkens to you! Then they will burn... and the fire will spread to the next level! And so on... and so on... until the only thing that remains are ashes. Irken ashes," 

Orange stared at him in disbelief and horror. 

"Of course, no one knows about what's happening here... so no one will notice the planet is missing after the Planet Jackers carry it off to burn," Switchblade continued, his claw tracing patterns on Orange's forehead. 

"... You...," Orange quivered with rage. 

"Don't worry about your nephew, either," Switchblade purred. "I'll give you that much piece of mind before you burn, slowly. He's safe... more or less. That skinny worm of a Planet Jacker leader has him. A bargaining tool, he called it. I'm not much for bargaining... it just seems to get in the way of fighting," 

"...," 

"So... tell me...," Switchblade grinned. "How does it feel to know you're going to die? Are you scared?" 

Orange opened his mouth to retort, angrily, but quickly snapped it shut when another voice sliced through. 

"I... could ask... you... the same...," 

Switchblade's eyes widened in alarm and he snapped his head about, searching. Orange's eyes widened drastically. 

"... It can't be...," Orange whispered. "Is that...?" 

Switchblade growled at Orange, then glanced over his shoulder and beyond the stakes. His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed to dangerous slits. He bristled, spikes jutting out dangerously, as he bared his teeth. 

"... You...," 


	6. Da Mutilator, Da Dead, and Da Boss

Warning: I'm getting there! It's getting really dynamic now, huh? XD XD Hehehe... 

LOOK LOOK LOOK! 

http://rosewily.tripod.com/Switchblade.jpg 

It's SWITCHBLADE! Isn't he EVIL!? 

http://rosewily.tripod.com/FabGC.jpg 

http://rosewily.tripod.com/Fab-Pissed.jpg 

AND LOOK! Fab and her Genocide Cutters! 

BWahaha! My friend Daimera drew them! (Don't take. People who steal art and claim it for their own... suck.) 

Chapter Six: Da Mutilator, Da Dead, and Da Boss 

"You're still alive?" Switchblade sneered, sadistically. 

"FAB!" Orange screamed. All of the Irkens turned to stare, eyes wide with fear, to see Fab standing just outside the circle. She heaved, painfully, as blood soaked her entire uniform. Blood slipped down her chest legs, pooling at her feet. Drops of blood covered the dirt behind her, forming a trail of glistening liquid. Clenched in her hands, which shook violently, was the very blade that had once pierced her body. 

Fab's eyes glistened with rage, her own blood splashed across her face. Her antenni pricked, warningly, as Blood Slashers appeared behind her, crouched and ready to attack. She stood firm, expression grim and deadly. 

"You're very stubborn," Switchblade observed. "Don't you realize you're dead?" 

"...," Fab glared, dangerously, at him. 

"Maybe we need to remind you," Switchblade chuckled, dryly. Fab's lips curled up in a vicious sneer. 

"Try," she coughed, her voice strong despite the blood loss. Switchblade scowled, then snapped his claws. The Blood Slashers around Fab let out a demonic, unified scream and lunged. 

Fab snapped about, surprisingly quick despite her hideous wound, and twirled the blade with surprising expertise. With a slash and a swish, two Blood Slashers fell dead with their heads severed from their body. 

The remaining Blood Slashers stared at Fab in alarm, but lunged once more to attack. The enraged Irken twirled about, blade outward, as blood splattered about with each movement. The twirling blade sliced deeply, killing a Blood Slasher while severing another's hand. 

The final two Blood Slashers snarled with outrage, snapping their jaws together and rattling their claws. Fab simply glared at them, tall and defiant. She raised her arm, slowly, as blood both hers and theirs slipped down the sharp edge like condensation off a window. 

Silence reigned as the captive Irkens stared in awe at the bloodied yet determined captain of the Special Forces. 

Suddenly, the two remaining Blood Slashers pounced at Fab with their claws and blades posed to finish the job started by their leader. However, Fab was too quick. With a twirl of the blade, she sliced them from forehead down. They fell in two neat halves, twitching, as warm blood mingled with dirt. 

Fab glared down, then shakily turned her head to glare at the source of her anger. 

"Hnnnn," Switchblade muttered as he stepped forward. He towered over Fab as he moved towards her, eyes glowing with sadistic amusement. Fab bristled and pointed the blade at him. 

"Doesn't it... upset you... that I've... killed your... soldiers?" she snarled, blood new and dry caking her lips. 

"Not really. They died in battle. Better than old age," Switchblade purred. "Though it's slightly irritating that they didn't kill you before they died... but then, it was my mistake you're still breathing. I should have twisted the blade, dicing your organs like salad," 

"...," Fab bristled. 

Switchblade moved closer, his claws wiggling with anticipation. 

"Now that I think about it, I'm glad you survived," he continued. "I was looking forward to fighting you... and the thought of you dying before we had a chance to cross claws was rather disturbing," 

"...," Fab's eyes narrowed as she tensed, her claws tightening around the blade. 

"It is rather unfair, isn't it? You, bleeding profoundly... hardly seems fair," Switchblade snickered. He paused, then narrowed his eyes as a large space ship appeared over them. It cast a shadow over the assembled, large and bulky. 

"Switchblade-! There's an emergency! The Irken Armada is coming!" the intercom buzzed. "We need to retreat! NOW!" 

Switchblade regarded the ship, then turned to Fab and sneered. 

"Tell you what... I'll let you live a little longer. To heal and what not. And then... when you're ready... you come and face me on Combatica," 

"...," Fab felt her legs start to go numb but she refused to show it. 

"That's what your oh-so-original Tallest call our home planet," Switchblade crossed all four arms, giggling. "If you don't show up... I'll kill the kid," 

"Leave... Red.... out of... this!" Fab hissed. 

"You bastard...," Orange quivered with rage. 

"Come to Combatica and fight me... or I'll send the child home to you in pieces," Switchblade tilted his head. "It should be interesting," 

Fab snarled, then lunged. However, Switchblade simply tossed her a smug grin and disappeared with a shimmering green light. The ship above the Irkens rumbled as the boosters kicked in, then quickly rose in to the sky. 

Fab stared up, weakly, as the ship slowly disappeared in to the atmosphere. The Irkens began to chatter, eagerly, as it slowly dawned on them that they were, in fact, still alive. Fab ignored them, however, and slowly turned to look at Orange. 

Orange struggled against his bonds, violently. 

"F-Fab... you're alive...," he breathed, his voice a mixture of relief. "But... they have Red... what are we going to do...?" 

Fab blinked, her expression dazed. 

"... Fab...?" 

Fab lowered her eyelids, her claws going limp. The blade slipped from her claws and clattered on the ground. 

"... Fab...," Orange's eyes widened. 

Fab tilted her head. She let out a dry, humorless laugh and collapsed, unceremoniously, to the ground in a heap. 

----------------------- 

"She's stable," 

"Will she be allright?" 

"... She's stable," 

"Don't repeat yourself! Just tell me if she's going to be allright!" 

Fab winced, painfully, and slowly opened an eye. She saw Orange towering over a nervous medical officer, who looked at his digital clipboard. 

"S-she shouldn't even be alive, sir," the officer whimpered. "That blade sliced open many of her organs... including her squeedily spooch! She should have died instantly. It's a miracle that she's even here TO recover!" 

"She's too stubborn not to recover," Orange muttered. "She won't accept things like death so easily," 

"Well... her stubbornness saved her," the officer observed. "She's healing nicely... which is unheard of," 

"Not for Fab," Orange grinned, weakly. "Nothing is unheard of for her," 

"... shut up. You're loud," Fab muttered, though she blinked with surprise as her voice came out weak and broken. Orange whirled around, eyes wide, and lunged to her side. He grabbed one of her claws and squeezed it. 

"You're awake!" he breathed. 

"You're loud enough to wake the dead," Fab replied. 

"... You almost were dead," 

"No," Fab shook her head, then winced weakly. "... I've got too much to live for to let myself die," 

Orange smiled and rubbed his cheek against her claw. 

"You saved everyone...," he whispered. "You're being heralded as a hero...," 

"... What about Red?" Fab's eyes narrowed. They narrowed further when she saw Orange cringe and close his eyes. "... They still have him," 

"... Yes...," Orange stared at the bed, claws curling up. "... They do...," 

"...," Fab closed her eyes. "... Do the Planet Jackers know...?" 

"About Switchblade's challenge?" Orange finished. "Most likely... but they have ideas of their own. Da Boss has offered to return Red if we call off the Armada and accept a peace treaty," 

"Call it off? Peace treaty?" Fab opened an eye. 

"... They're scared," Orange muttered. "The Planet Jackers lost faith in the Blood Slashers due to, well, the fact that we're still alive," 

"... So they want to try and end the war without any serious casualties," Fab observed. 

"They've been relying almost entirely on the Blood Slashers. They don't have the technology we have, just brute strength. Now that it seems that the Blood Slashers aren't invincible... they're frightened," Orange replied. 

"... They should be frightened," Fab grunted. 

"... What do you mean?" Orange blinked. Fab turned her head, slowly, to look at him with a deadly serious expression. 

"How will do you think Switchblade will take the news that Da Boss is turning his back on him?" 

"...," 

------------------ 

"... ...," 

Switchblade crossed all of his arms, watching Da Boss with a level expression as the Planet Jacker paced nervously. 

"Losing... LOSING!" Da Boss grunted. "HOW is this happening!?" 

Switchblade shrugged, indifferently. 

"Da entire fleet is terrified of da little green men!" Da Boss growled, his voice rising in volume. He slowly began to lose control over his speech, his accent growing thick as his temper rose. "Dey's all convinced dat Fab da Mutilator's going to come kill dem! Dey get in to a fight wit' da Armada and RUN! RUN!!! DEY RUN!" 

"Heh," Switchblade grinned. Da Boss whirled to glare at Switchblade. 

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, NAW!?" he roared. "We was supposed to win! Now all we got is da kid!" he added, gesturing wildly at Red. Red glared at the Planet Jacker, tied firmly to a chair and gagged. "And da damn kid BITES!" Da Boss added, unconsciously glancing at his hand where a large bandage covered a bloody wound. 

"That's what you get for moving your hand like a small wounded animal," Switchblade grinned. "You shouldn't do that... it encourages the blood thirsty. Be thankful he didn't bite your hand off," 

"... What you mean by dat?" Da Boss paused to stare at Switchblade. 

"You're calling for a peace treaty," Switchblade observed. The Planet Jacker paled and backed away. 

"H-How you do about dat?" Da Boss stared. Switchblade's cheek twitched in a hideous grin. 

"You smell like fear... a wounded animal. Like a large fish, pulled right out of the water and well aware of what awaits it," Switchblade cracked his neck, idly. "A frying pan and a plate, covered with melted butter," 

"... Is... is you threatening me?" Da Boss's eyes widened even more. 

"Heh," Switchblade grinned widely. "Am I?" 

"... Remember our treaty!" Da Boss growled. "We may be losing but we not defeated yet! We gots a treaty-!" 

"Oh, we have a treaty!" Switchblade raised his voice to a high whine, an obvious mock of the Planet Jacker's own voice. He snickered as Da Boss flushed. He cracked his knuckles and sneered. "You don't make a deal with Blood Slashers and then expect them to just let you turn your back on them," 

"...," Da Boss paled with fear. He slowly backed away as Switchblade drew closer. 

"... I should think... you should have listened to Fab," Switchblade observed. 

"W-what you mean-," Da Boss was unable to finish as he hunched forward with a scream. Switchblade smirked, wiggling the claws on his lower right hand as he slowly drew it out of Da Boss's stomach. Blood coated Switchblade's arm, as well as the front and back of Da Boss's body. Switchblade regarded the Planet Jacker, calmly, then brought up his claw to lick at the blood. 

"Oh, you know," Switchblade slurped at the blood, eyes twinkling with amusement. "... Allies bleed just as well as enemies," 

Da Boss stared at Switchblade in horror as the color drained from his face. Red trembled, eyes wide, as a huge puddle formed on the floor about Da Boss. Da Boss struggled to get up, then let out a pained squeak and collapsed to the ground. His eyes widened, then slowly turned blank as his breathing stopped. 

Switchblade tilted his head and regarded the inert form of Da Boss. 

"... Heh," 


	7. Combatica

Warning: I am writing like a woman possessed! BWAHAHAHA! Here's the next part! You won't believe how quickly I'm writing! ... And yes, this is a dark chapter as well... but I tried to lighten the mood a little! ANYWAY! ENJOY! XD 

Chapter Seven: Combatica 

"... He's dead?" Orange stared in disbelief. 

"Yes, sir," the council messenger squeaked, alarmed. "Gutted through the chest... the Blood Slashers did it," 

"How do they know?" Orange asked. 

"The Blood Slashers admitted it," the messenger replied, knowingly. "And now they're slaughtering the Planet Jackers right and left, just like they did the Irkens. The Planet Jackers are begging for our help. They're willing to accept any terms, just so long as we save them," 

"... Fab was right. She knew this would happen...," Orange muttered. "... and Red's now at the mercy of those lunatics...," 

"What will you do, sir?" the messenger asked. 

"I don't know...," Orange sighed. "Fab's not fully healed... but I can't stand the idea of Red being in that murderer's claws...," 

"Will you ask Fab to go?" the messenger blinked. Orange stopped, then stared at Fab's medical lab door ruefully. 

"... No... there's got to be another way," Orange replied. 

"Should we inform Fab...?" the messenger ventured. 

"... No. She needs to heal. Now be quiet," Orange grunted. He reached for the panel, which caused the door to slide open. He forced a grin on his face and stepped inside the room. "... Good morning. How are you to-," 

Orange paused, then stared in disbelief. 

"S-sir?" the messenger blinked. "Is something wrong?" 

When he got no response from the dumbfounded Orange, the messenger blinked and leaned over to peer inside the room... 

... to find it totally empty. 

--------------- 

Fab touched her stomach, idly, as she glanced around the bleak surroundings that was Combatica. Twisting blades and hideous towers of spikes covered the landscape, as well as pits filled with lava, fire, or razors. The sky glowed with a red light, as if it too were on fire, as the ground smoldered like black ash. 

It was fitting, Fab realized, that Switchblade would want to fight in such a desolate wasteland. 

Fab scowled, slightly, as her eyes darted about. 

"Where is that bastard...?" she growled. She tensed as her voice echoed through the bloody plains, the only sound over the deafening whisper of silence. Irritated at her carelessness, Fab straightened her shoulders and trudged forward. She heard a cringle-crack under her feet, causing her to suspect that the ground was not made of blackened ash alone. She glanced down once and spied a skeleton's hand, bleached and bare. She paused, then quickly continued on her way and refused to look down again. 

Moments ticked away as she walked. After many painfully tense minutes of searching, she eventually found who she was looking for. 

Switchblade reclined, idly, on one of the numerous spiked towers. He tapped his claws against it, humming a song to himself. Sitting next to him, tied and gagged as well as looking rather pale, was Red. The two sat on the disturbing tower, obviously waiting for Fab to arrive. 

When Fab continued closer, Switchblade glanced up. A grin crossed his face as he saw the Irken. He stood up, casually, and stretched. He leapt down from the tower with an effortless jump, his grin still plastered over his face, and landed at the bottom. He put his claws on his hips and tilted his head. 

"You're late," he observed. 

"...," Fab glanced up at Red, who stared down at her. He tried to hide his fear, chewing stubbornly on his gag, but it was obvious that he was disturbed by his surroundings. 

"Ah, yes," Switchblade glanced up at Red as well, tail lashing. "Charming kid. Nice spirit. Good set of jaws, too. You can have him, if you live," 

Fab's jaw clenched as her claws slowly moved for her Genocide Cutters. 

"Not much for talk! Good," Switchblade grinned, then flexed his arms. A hideous slicing noise issued, followed by a burst of blood. Three blades appeared on each of Switchblade's forearms, bursting out and dripping with his own blood. "Let's go, then! Don't you dare disappoint me!" 

The two opponents crouched, one glaring as the other grinned, before lunging at each other. Fab twirled her Genocide Cutters and slashed at Switchblade, who ducked down to dodge the attack. In the same breath, he snapped upwards and brought his two right arms up in a fierce uppercut. Fab yelped as the first hit her, reopening the wound on her stomach, but managed to leap away before the rest could hit. 

Fab fumbled back, wincing, as a single line of blood appeared on the front of her uniform. She panted, eyes focused intently on the Blood Slasher. 

"Hnnn," Switchblade chuckled. "You go through so many uniforms this way," 

Fab's eyes narrowed with rage and she lunged again, snarling. She brought her Cutters down, in a chopping motion. Switchblade rolled out of the way, using his four legs to spring away. His smirk increased as his tail lashed out, knocking Fab back. 

Fab went rolling across the ground, kicking up ash and bits of bone. She fumbled up, then let out a low growl as she recovered her balance. She pointed her Genocide Cutters at Switchblade and crouched once more, antennae pricked. 

The two paused, waiting for the other to attack. A soft chuckle issued from the Blood Slasher, who was obviously enjoying himself as his tail twitched back and forth. 

"Not bad," he grinned. "Not bad at all... though, I would have expected better from the Mutilator," 

Fab's muscles tensed visibly as her cheek twitched. 

"Not a scratch on me!" Switchblade's grin increased even more. "Tsk... what happened? Surely you didn't forget how to fight allready?" 

Fab hunched forward, her twitch increasing as her eyes narrowed. 

"Maybe you should go back to tormenting newly borns," Switchblade continued. "Apparently they're all you can handle," 

Fab's antennae snapped back, as did her arms. Switchblade's eyes widened slightly as long, spiked spider legs slithered out of her backpack and lifted her from the ground. Hideous razors lined each leg, like a serrated knife, as a spark of electricity surged between her antennae. Fab quivered with rage, holding her Genocide Cutters like daggers, as she glared at Switchblade. 

"Oh? Are we serious now?" Switchblade tilted his head. 

"...," Fab's eyes narrowed. With incredible speed, one of her front legs lashed out and sliced a jagged gash along Switchblade's cheek. The Blood Slasher stumbled back, surprised, and touched his wounded face. He blinked with disbelief as blood trickled between his claws. He slowly drew back his hand and stared at it, then turned to fix Fab with a deadly serious gaze. 

"... I see," he growled. "... So be it," 

Switchblade darted forward, arms slicing in an arch. Fab moved backwards, her legs quickly moving, and stabbed forward with her Genocide Cutters. The two met, the Genocide Cutters slicing in to Switchblade's shoulders as he brought his legs about and kicked Fab in the stomach. Both went flying, though recovered before they even hit the ground and pounced back at each other. 

The combatants hit each other, slash for slash and slice for slice. Blood splattered against the ground, Irken and Blood Slasher alike, as they sought to mangle the other. With a snarl, Switchblade twirled and slammed Fab away with his tail before hunching over with a grunt. 

The two regarded each other, eyes glaring a defiant challenge for the other to attack. Numerous cuts covered their bodies; one of Switchblade's cutters was ripped off while Fab's spider legs seemed to spark at the joints. 

"Heh...," Switchblade's mouth quirked up in his usual grin. "... So you're not a disappointment after all," 

"... You're... ENJOYING this?!" Fab huffed. 

"Of course!" Switchblade beamed. "It's a wonderful fight! Blood, violence, the whole thing. Why wouldn't I enjoy myself?" 

"...," Fab's eyes narrowed slightly. "... Is that all that matters to you?" 

"More or less," Switchblade's grin widened enough to display his fangs. "You conquer, we kill. That's just how things are," 

With that, Switchblade darted forward with his arms pointing at a diagonal. Fab leapt back, barely dodging the bulldozing attack, and landed. One of her spider legs buckled, causing her to wobble slightly. She landed on her knees, panting heavily as sparks sputtered violently. 

"HAH!" Switchblade snapped about and lunged once more at Fab, arms crossed in an obvious attempt to slice Fab in half. "Is that it?!" 

Fab glanced up. 

"... Yes, it is," 

Her spider legs snapped inside her backpack as she dropped back, using her Genocide Cutters as a base. Switchblade blinked with alarm and reared back to stop himself, but it was too late. Fab planted her feet, firmly, in Switchblade's exposed stomach and flipped him. Switchblade let out a surprised yelp as he flew through the air, then hit the tower with a sickening smash. He let out a cry of agony as the spikes pierced various parts of his body. 

Fab slowly stood up, wincing, as Switchblade writhed. Slowly, he managed to work himself off of the tower and fell to the ground in a heap. He lay there, almost entirely inert, as he heaved. 

Silence passed. 

Warily, Fab stood on her feet and slinked towards the fallen Blood Slasher. She peered down at him, then growled. She raised her Genocide Cutters up, in an obvious threat, and waited for Switchblade to react. 

After another moment of silence, a pained chuckle filled the air. 

"Heh... heh... heh...," 

"... What's so funny!?" Fab growled. 

"... You ARE good," Switchblade wheezed. "... Very good... allright. You win... you get the kid... You even win the war...," 

Fab's eyes widened with alarm as she stared down at Switchblade. He lifted his head to fix her with a smug grin. 

"Heh... it doesn't matter. What's one war? There will be others... more violent than this, I assure you. By now, those cowardly little Planet Jackers are accepting any treaty they can get... regardless of the terms... am I right?" Switchblade wheezed, eyes dancing with amusement. "Think about it... right now, they're more than willing to become powerless slaves. So long as they live. But what will happen when the threat is gone...? How will they feel when death isn't clawing at them? ... How will they feel when they eventually forget the taste of blood and death...? And all they know... is Irken domination?" 

Fab remained silent. 

"Yesss... think of it... they'll grow even more bitter with each generation... think of it! They'll grow sick of you... sick of your terms...! Can you imagine the huge insurrection!? What a war that will be!" Switchblade cackled, weakly. "And we'll be there... waiting... just waiting for an invitation to join in the blood bath! Oh, yesss... I don't mind losing the war when I have THAT to look forward to!" 

Fab quivered with rage as Switchblade cackled loudly. After a few minutes, he broke off coughing and shook his head. 

"Either way... yes... ... you win ... but you won't win everything," he coughed, blood trickling thickly. "... You won't win my death. I look forward to a rematch," 

"... what makes you think I'll let you live to HAVE a rematch?" Fab grunted. 

"... Because... I won't give you the option not to," Switchblade winked, slowly. Fab instantly realized what Switchblade was up to and dove, blades out, to stop him. However, as soon as she reached him, the Blood Slasher disappeared with a flash of light. The Genocide Cutters hit the ground, dully, where Switchblade had rested only seconds before. 

Fab glared at the empty ground, shaking violently. 

"... Bastard...," she hissed. "... You think this is some sort of game...," 

A tension filled silence emerged as Fab shook, heaving as she bled in numerous places. Red blinked, antennae pricked, then squirmed a bit. Frustrated, he bit down on the allready gnawed gag and grinned with satisfaction as it torn in half. As the gag slid down his neck, useless, Red craned his neck to see Fab. 

Fab seemed oblivious to him, breathing heavily. Red blinked, then tilted his head. 

"...," Red blinked, then suddenly beamed. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" 

Fab jumped with alarm and whirled to stare at Red. 

"THAT WAS COOL! I WANNA FIGHT LIKE THAT!" Red repeated, grinning happily. "YOU KICKED HIS ASS!" 

"A-ah...," Fab blinked, then flushed in embarrassment at having forgotten about him even for a moment. "Young Red... are you allright?" 

"Yeah, sure," Red beamed. "But there's one way I could be better!" 

"What's that?" Fab's cheek twitched in to a slight smile. She could easily see Orange inside Red's lean, smirking face. It was obvious that the two were related. 

"Nothing much... just...," 

"... Just?" 

".... Get me down?" 

------------ 

Fab sighed wearily as she felt her Vootcrusher jerk as it docked. She was covered in blood and wounds, though she felt surprisingly numb. Red squirmed beside her, pleased beyond words. She only half listened to him chatter about how cool she was or about all the blood he had seen. She was far too numb and tired to worry. Her only thoughts were to return to her medical lab room and pass out. 

Everyone else had other plans. 

As soon as Fab stepped out of the Vootcrusher, she was assaulted by screams of delight and cheers. She fumbled back, blinking, as she glanced about. Irkens streamed in through the door, like a flood, and ran towards her. 

"YOU'RE BACK!" 

"SHE'S ALIVE!" 

"RED! SHE RESCUED RED!" 

"OF COURSE! What else would you expect from the Mutilator!?" 

Fab blinked repeatedly, uncomprehending, as Red hopped out of the Vootcrusher and stood beside her. 

"FAAAAAAAAB!" a familiar voice squealed. Rio charged through the crowd of delighted Irkens and lunged at his hero. Fab yelped and caught the small Irken, who writhed happily in her arms. "You're alive you're alive you're alive!" he continued to squeal. "I KNEW YOU WOULD! You're WONDERFUL!" 

Fab stared, at a loss. 

"Fab...," 

Fab looked up to see Orange approaching her. The crowd parted, allowing him to enter, but immediately reformed once he was through. Red squealed with delight and lunged at his uncle, who caught him and held him closely. Fab smiled as Orange nuzzled his nephew, then hefted him up in his arms. Holding Red, Orange slowly made his way towards Fab. 

"... You ditched me," he muttered, suddenly. 

"... What kind of bodyguard would I be if I let you come with me?" Fab whispered. 

"...," Orange closed his eyes. "... would I have been in the way that much...?" 

"No," Fab smiled, weakly. Orange opened his eyes and smiled, softly. 

"... Thank you, Fab...," he said. "Thank you... Red means so much to me. And I almost lost him... thank you for bringing him back. You're a stubborn idiot who doesn't realize how lost some of us would be without her, but... thank you," 

"...," Fab blushed lightly. "... don't be an ass," 

"I'm not," Orange smiled, moving closer. "... It's the truth," 

Fab opened her mouth to protest but was instantly silenced as Orange took hold of her chin and kissed her. 


	8. And It All Comes Down To This

Warning: Hehehe, here it is! ... YESSS. The final chapter of Tensions! I can't believe I finished o.o ... Tell me what you think? I wonder if more of Fabulously Happy (which takes place AFTER this) makes more sense to you now? 

Chapter Eight: And It All Comes Down To This 

A clash of metal against metal echoed through the room, mingled with gasps and grunts of effort. Footsteps scuffed the ground as two Irkens, one tall and the other half its size, twisted about like elegant dancers as they twirled their deadly shorthand blades. 

Fab tried to resist her urge to smile as she paused, crouched and ready to attack, as Rio heaved. Rio crouched as well, claws clutching his own weapons that looked like an exact mimic of Fab's own Genocide Cutters. 

"Tired yet?" Fab inquired. Rio's antennae pricked back and he shook his head, breathless. "Hn... allright then," 

Fab lunged, slashing with her blades. Rio blocked, barely, and fumbled back. 

"Keep your feet! Keep your feet!" Fab barked, lunging to stab at Rio's sides. Rio twisted out of the way, landing almost perfectly... 

... before he slipped and went tumbling across the floor. 

Fab paused and blinked, one antenna pricked while the other drooped. Rio whimpered in pain and rubbed the back of his neck, sitting in a haphazard mess. 

"... That went well," Fab observed. 

"S-Sorry," Rio muttered, wincing with pain. 

"You're doing better," Fab smiled as she walked over to Rio and patted his shoulder. "A lot better. We just have to get around that tripping thing you do," 

"It's not on purpose!" Rio protested. "It just... happens," 

"I know," Fab giggled, slightly. "But we still need to figure out a way to stop it from 'just happening'," 

"Yes ma'am," Rio's antennae drooped. Fab put her Genocide Cutters in their sheathes and extended a claw. Rio took it, then grunted as Fab hefted him up. 

"Don't worry," Fab soothed. "You'll get the hang of it," 

"I just... I just want to be a great Special Forces fighter like you," Rio sighed. "Like, like go on missions with you and fight for our great Irken justice!" 

"... great Irken justice?" Fab blinked. 

"YES!" Rio looked at Fab, eyes twinkling. "I'll fight for Irkens everywhere! JUST LIKE YOU!" 

"...," Fab blinked repeatedly. "... Uh huh...," 

"I'll join the Special Forces just as soon as I'm tall enough... and then maybe I can go on missions with you!" Rio continued, growing more and more excited. 

"Sounds fun," Fab itched her head. "But it's not all glory... it's a lot of hard work, too," 

"I CAN DO IT!" Rio cried, posing dynamically as he pointed at some far off star through the ceiling. "I'LL DO ANYTHING I HAVE TO! JUST WATCH! I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD!" 

"... ... Right...," Fab was at a loss. She blinked, slowly, then tilted her head and peered behind Rio. A tiny Irken peered out from behind one of the pillars, watching them curiously. His red eyes glittered with awe while his antennae pricked back and forth warily. 

Fab recognized it as Zim, the newly born she had mistakenly frightened. She blinked again, then arched her antennae quizzically. 

Zim stared at Fab as he realized she could see him, his antennae pricking back in an obvious display of unease. Fab smiled brightly and waved at him, attempting to ease his fears and show she wasn't a threat. 

It didn't work out that way. 

Zim's eyes widened drastically and he let out a terrified scream. Fab fumbled back, alarmed, as Zim shrieked with fear and turned to run away. Fab's antennae drooped as Zim disappeared around the corner, screaming. Rio stared blankly, then peered up at Fab. 

"... He's really wierd, huh?" 

"...," Fab's cheek twitched. A cough issued from behind her, causing Fab to pause and glance over her shoulder. Rio stopped as well and tilted his head, curiously. Standing, at attention, was a young Irken wearing the plain robes of a Council Messenger. Fab blinked, then turned to face the Irken. "What do you want?" she inquired. 

"... Ma'am," the Irken saluted. "Sorry to interrupt... but the Council wishes to see you on a vital matter," 

------------------- 

"It doesn't make sense!" Orange fumed, violently digging his claws in to the table. Fab regarded him, quietly, then glanced around at the Council. The Council whispered among themselves, while others shook their head. "Why take this risk!? We're WINNING! The Planet Jackers are more than willing to accept our treaty! They're even making arrangements right now on the eternally neutral planet of Switzerlandia for the treaty signing! What would be the point!?" 

"My Tallest...," the Elder nodded his head, slightly. "I know we're winning... but we haven't won," 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Orange narrowed his eyes. 

"Switchblade is unaccounted for. He hasn't been seen by anyone, Irken or Blood Slasher alike, ever since Combatica," the Elder muttered. Fab tensed visibly. The Elder noticed immediately and waved his claws in a display of harmlessness. "No insult against you, my dear. You did your best. No one can fault you for that," he added, hastily. "... but he's still loose. And still very capable of coming back," 

"... And he will...," Fab muttered, Switchblade's final words echoing through her mind. She could see his smug grin and his disgusting cackle, mocking her. "... He's allready promised that," 

"How can you believe the word of a Blood Slasher?" Orange grunted. "You, yourself, told me that! They're sneaky, manipulative, lying...," 

"Except when it comes to this," Fab shook her head. "It's fighting... a war... blood. He'll be back, just so he can hurt more people. He thinks it's fun," 

"So, it's IMPORTANT that we go through with this!" the Elder said, nodding sagely. "We've got to... for no other reason than securing our safety!" 

"What's 'this'?" Fab asked, turning to glance at Orange. Orange massaged his forehead and grunted. 

"... The Council thinks we need to send a Special Forces team to get... IT...," Orange sighed. 

"... It?" Fab blinked. "... You don't mean...?" 

"Yes," Orange nodded. "They want to send a team to recover.... the Dreaded Song-That's-Name-Is-Forbidden-To-Speak-Even-Though-That-In-Itself-Is-A-Name...," 

The Council shivered, collectively, as Fab's face grew serious. 

"... Why?" Fab hissed. "It's power is DANGEROUS! Why would we want such a risky power!?" 

"To make sure Switchblade doesn't get it," the Elder replied. "We don't need to USE it. Just HAVE it," 

"... So we can remind our enemies of it if they ever try anything?" Fab arched an invisible brow. "Is that it?" 

"We don't need it!" Orange growled. "We can handle anything the Blood Slashers throw at us!" 

"... Except the Song," the Elder replied. "Don't you see? If we don't get it... someone else will... Listen to reason, my Tallest...," 

"You're the one not listening to reason!" Orange fumed. "That song is dangerous!" 

"Which is why we should get it!" the Elder replied. "If we have it... it means no one else will have it. Don't you see? We need to get it before they do... or are you willing to risk our lives because you're too frightened to try?" 

Orange tensed visibly, eyes flashing. 

"...," 

"I mean no disrespect, my Tallest...," the Elder whispered. "... but we can't turn down this option due fear of what might happen if we go... when there's more to fear about what WILL happen if we don't," 

"...," Orange's antennae flicked back. He slowly glanced at Fab. "... What... do you say... about this?" 

"... Switchblade will come back," Fab muttered. "... He said so," 

"...," Orange closed his eyes. "... ... and you really think we need...?" 

"Yes," the Elder nodded. Orange glared at the table, where his claws had cut deep marks in to it. "Please, my Tallest... we must atleast try. For the future's sake," 

"...," Orange closed his eyes and straightened himself up. "... Every inch of my being says this is a bad idea. Every core of me says I will regret it if I agree... but... you're right. We have... to try," 

The Council sighed with relief and nodded, pleased with his decision. 

"... But who will go?" Orange glanced at the Elder. "... Who can we trust for this?" 

"... I'll go," Fab crossed her arms. 

"WHAT?!" Orange thundered. "BUT-!" 

"It's settled, then!" the Elder said, gleefully. "We can't find anyone more trustworthy than Fab! We'll let you use a faction of the Armada and one of our newly developed SIR units to help you with anything! You'll be perfectly safe! Wonderful! You should leave immediately!" 

"But... but...," Orange's eyes widened, suddenly overwhelmed by how fast paced things were moving. He suspected that the Elder was attempting to speed things up before Orange could change his mind, and that bothered him greatly. Fab turned to smile at him, slightly. 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," she assured him. She blinked as Orange grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them, tightly. 

"I'll worry... I always do...," he muttered, voice shaking. "But please... you've got to come back... it's a promise! Right?" 

"I'll be fine...," Fab smiled. "It's just a song," 

"... Just be careful...," Orange repeated. "... So I can marry you when you come back," 

Fab's eyes widened with shock, causing Orange to smile slightly. 

"Do you refuse?" he asked. Fab blinked repeatedly, then touched his claws with her own. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. 

"... No ... I'd... love to," 

------------------------- 

Music, soft and vaguely annoying, filled the atmosphere of the planet. There was no vegetation at all, not even a whithered twig or speck of grass, and it was entirely devoid of inhabitants. Tall ruins of stone, graffiti done by an unknown artist of bizarre scribbles that looked like crayon markings. The main tower, which looked like a temple, reached for the sky like a spiraling cone as stone gargoyles littered every corner of it. 

Oddly enough, every gargoyle resembled a bunny. 

The planet was known only as "That Place". Judging by the name, Tallests of ages before who had discovered the planet felt that whatever evil it possessed was so hideous that the planet itself should have no true name. The fact that an entire armada of Irkens were camping on its surface would have been almost blasphemous to them. 

Fab cracked her neck, resting against a large rock. 

"Everything's so rushed," she muttered. "I can understand wanting to end the war as soon as possible... but I would have liked to have investigated this further," 

"Negative," a monotone voice broke in, causing Fab to look up. A small robot looked up at her with bright red eyes and a flashing red chest. A black mark, almost like a raccoon's mask, covered the rest of its face. The robot tilted its head, tense and rigid. "Investigation would prove futile as there is no information to be gathered, to begin with," 

"... I suppose so... but it couldn't have hurt," Fab muttered. She paused, then glared down at the robot. "... Though... It still bothers me," 

"The decision made by the Council and Tallest Orange was sound," the robot replied. Fab glared at it. 

"... You irritate me," she growled. "All you do is sit and stare and run around, singing the praises of the Council or saying 'SIR, YES SIR'! ... That's really freaky, you know? How can I get used to that!?" 

"SIR, YES SIR!" the robot saluted. Fab sighed and massaged her temples. 

"Oh, whatever... you're a prototype... so maybe they can fix that with later models," she sighed. 

"SIR, YES SIR!" the robot saluted once more. 

"... Go hit your head against something," Fab's cheek twitched. 

"SIR, YES SIR!" the robot turned on its mechanical heels and proceeded to look for a rock. Fab shook her head. 

"I guess we'd better get ready to enter that freaky temple," she sighed. She stood up and cracked her neck. "... AFTER I message Orange with a progress report," she added. She put her claws on her hips and tilted her head as a video projector slipped out of her backpack and in front of her. The projector flashed, then suddenly spat out a holographic image. It sparked slightly, then shimmered before going solid. The words 'processing' flashed over a black screen in bright yellow, before everything went white. 

An adorable, super deformed image of Orange appeared on the screen. Fab blinked as the image moved in what apparently looked like a little dance. 

"I am... sorry!" the image squeaked, happily. "The Tallest... is not in... right now! Please leave... a message... after the... dancing... macho... Orange!" 

Almost immediately, the image of Orange flickered and flashed out of view. 

"... Um... nice video answering machine," Fab giggled. "Looks JUST like you," 

Fab tilted her head, her expression softening. 

"We're getting ready to go in now... I wanted to talk to you personally, but I guess you're busy," she muttered. "Anyway... don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I haven't come across any resistance at all. If things continue to look this good, I'll be back soon enough!" 

Fab looked about ready to turn off the projector before she stopped and smiled at the screen. 

"Wait for me, allright?" she whispered. "I'll come back...... when I do, we can... start our lives together. You know, like THAT... because...," Fab paused, then blushed brilliantly. "... I love you," 

Flustered, Fab shut off the projector and whirled about. 

"SIR UNIT 0!" she barked. 

"SIR, YES SIR!" the robot leaped up, saluting. A massive dent covered its forehead, but Fab chose to ignore it. 

"Inform the armada that we're going in. NOW," 

-------------------------------------- 

Silence reigned, save for the echo of Fab's footsteps. She glanced around, warily, as she wandered deep in to the ruins. Pictures covered the walls, both ancient and graffiti in nature, while statues of adorable bunnies lined the walls. 

The ruin was positively creepy. 

The SIR unit walked ahead of Fab, it eyes shining like a flashlight that the Irken used to see where they were going. The soldiers of the armada followed behind their leader, cautious and a little freaked by their surroundings. 

Fab's antennae pricked about, warily, as she headed onward in to the unknown with the Armada close behind her. 

"Th-this place is creepy," one of the soldiers whispered. He jumped when his voice echoed through the room, causing dust to fall down from the roof. Fab snapped her head about and hissed. 

"Don't... speak...," she breathed. "Got it?" 

The soldiers nodded, eyes shining with fear. 

Fab fixed them with a piercing glare, then slowly turned about and continued to walk inside. Seconds passed as the Irkens moved deeper and deeper in to the ruin, finding nothing except the pictures on the wall and thousands of bunny statues. 

When it seemed that they would find nothing at all in the vast ruin, the SIR unit stopped. Fab looked at it, then glanced up. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. 

A pillar of light shone down on to a pedestal through a hole in the tower, which seemed to go all the way to the top. The pedestal glittered, brilliantly, like a rainbow as it remained in its lonely position. Hovering over the pedestal was a small gold heart with a pink center. The heart twirled about, slowly, as it basked in the light. 

Fab blinked, then slowly approached the pedestal. 

"... What is this...?" she muttered. "I thought it was a song? Not a... whatever this is?" 

"Unstable power levels register," the SIR unit piped in. Fab turned to stare at it, then regarded the heart once more. 

"Is this what we came for?" 

"Ma'am," one of the soldiers hissed, urgently. 

"Not now," Fab grunted as she leaned towards the heart to get a better look. 

"But it's important, ma'am..," the soldier insisted. "The... the statues. They're moving!" 

"... Excuse me?" Fab looked up sharply to see that every single bunny statue was suddenly looking directly at her. "...," Fab blinked repeatedly, suddenly very disturbed. "H-how can statues move...?" 

"Unstable power levels increasing," the SIR unit suddenly announced. "Up twenty percent... thirty... forty... fifty...," 

A bright red glow filled the stone eyes of the rabbit statues as the pillar of light increased in intensity. Fab reared back, arms darting up to shield her face. 

"W-What's happening!?" she gasped. 

"One hundred percent! Two hundred percent! Power levels reaching dangerous levels!" The SIR unit cried. 

"I KNOW THAT! What can we do to stop it!?" Fab shrieked. As if in response to her voice, the pillar exploded with a flash of light. Fab covered her eyes with a hiss as its bright, burning light blinded her. 

"Heeheehee!" 

Fab blinked and looked up, eyes tearing. There was nothing but white, so bright and clear that she temporarily wondered if she was dead. She glanced around, almost hysterical. 

"What is...?" she croaked. 

"HI!" 

Fab jumped with a squeal, then whirled. Her eyes widened in alarm as a tiny Irken appeared in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere. The Irken wore a tattered Invader uniform, trimmed with pink. A bright gold heart with a pulsating pink core rested in the very center. Slowly, the Irken looked up to grin at Fab with bright gold eyes. 

Fab paled. 

"Who...," Fab wheezed. 

"Now that I have greeted you...," the small Irken began. Its eyes sparked violently as a sadistic grin crossed its face. "I MUST GIVE YOU A HUG!" 

A hideous shriek issued as the light faltered. The soldiers scrambled around, blind, as they bumped in to eachother. 

"M-MA'AM!" one of the soldiers squeaked. "ARE YOU ALLRIGHT!?" 

The shriek continued, then slowly began to twist in to something all together demonic. The light disappeared, leaving nothing but a thick darkness. The Irkens quivered with fear, feeling around for the exit. 

"M-Ma'am...?" 

Thousands of small red lights erupted from the darkness, blazing to reveal that the statues were gone; in their place were thousands of pink rabbits, eyes blazing as their shark-like teeth glittered. 

"W-what, by Irk...," a soldier whimpered. 

"M-Ma'am... Fab...?" the first soldier ventured again, his voice cracking. 

A clatter issued as the SIR unit flew through the air, then landed in front of the soldiers. It was mutilated, torn in to many pieces and dangling. Its eyes flickered, then went dark. 

Terrified, the soldiers stared at the unit. A soft growl echoed through the darkness, prompting the Irken soldiers to look up. 

Then, they screamed. 

------------------ 

"Sir, please... I just need your signature...," a random Irken muttered, knocking on the Tallest's chamber door. "Please, I'll get in trouble-!" 

"Leave him alone," 

The Irken jumped, then whirled to stare as the Elder slowly approached him. The Elder walked, hunched over, and seemed to have aged drastically in just a few hours. He looked at the Irken, eyes dull and weary. 

"Just leave him be," 

"What about...?" the Irken asked, timidly. "I need him to sign these reports and death certificates regarding the entire Armada faction that was slaughtered by you-know-who during the investigation of the you-know-what," 

"... I'll sign them," the Elder sighed. "Just leave him be...," 

Inside the Tallest's chamber, all of the lights were off save for the shimmering light generated by the video projector. The room was in shambles, furniture thrown about. Pillows and sheets were mangled, as if torn apart by some rampaging force. 

"... Um... nice video answering machine," A delightful giggle. "Looks JUST like you," 

Orange stared blankly at the screen, slumped in an arm chair. Huge bags rested under his eyes, bright purple and painful. Fab giggled on the image, her bright gold eyes twinkling. After her giggle ended, her expression softened. 

"We're getting ready to go in now... I wanted to talk to you personally, but I guess you're busy," 

Orange stared, almost uncomprehending, at the screen. Fab, almost as if she could sense Orange's reaction, smiled once more. 

"Anyway... don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I haven't come across any resistance at all. If things continue to look this good, I'll be back soon enough!" 

Fab made to turn off the projector, then paused. She slowly brought down her claw and blushed, delicately. 

"Wait for me, allright?" she whispered. "I'll come back...... when I do, we can... start our lives together. You know, like THAT... because...," Fab paused, her face turning a lovely shade of red. "... I love you," 

Click. 

Orange's claw pressed the rewind button, aiming it at the screen. The image flashed backwards, then came to a stop. 

"Wait for me, allright? I'll come back...... when I do, we can... start our lives together. You know, like THAT... because-," 

Click. 

"I'll come back...... when I do, we can... start our lives together. You know, like THAT... because-" 

Click. 

"We can... start our lives together. You know, like THAT... because-," 

Click. 

"Because...," 

Click. 

"Because...," 

Click. 

" ... I love you," 

Orange's claw went limp, dangling over the side of the armchair as the remote slipped out of his claw and hit the ground with a dull thump. The Tallest stared, blankly, at the screen as his eyes grew moist. He continued to stare for a few minutes before... 

... He broke down sobbing. 

------------- 

Music blared as bright colors flashed, filling the night with its brilliant colors. 

Switchblade moaned, then coughed and spat out a disgusting mixture of blood and dirt. His eyes opened, painfully, as dirt and crust coated them. The sound of the music echoed through his brain, causing an aching sensation through his body. 

With a pained grunt, he slowly forced himself up and stared about. 

"Where...? Not Combatica... ...," 

Switchblade winced as his stomach rumbled. 

"... ... or Food Courtia," 

He couldn't recognize where he was; his ship rested behind him, broken but still functional, and he was surrounded by gigantic, primative buildings made of concrete. 

Switchblade glanced about in confusion, blinking, then winced and massaged his the back of his head. A large wound, covered with dirt, dripped dirty blood down his neck. He slowly brought his claw about to stare at the blood. 

"DAN DAN! Da da daran! Para para paaara!" 

Switchblade looked up, alarmed. Just to his right was a large building filled with people, which was where the music was coming from. Slowly, he inched towards the building and peered in to the window. 

Cautiously, he peered inside to see hundreds of strange creatures dressed in odd clothing. They all laughed and giggled, thoroughly enjoying themselves, as the music roared and lights dazzled. 

"DAN DAN! DA DA DARAN! PARA PARA PAAAARAAA!" 

Switchblade stared again, his wound pounding violently, as the lights seemed to slice in to him far deeper than any weapon could. Weakly, he tilted his head to stare at the exact source of the music. 

A large machine spat out the music as one of the creatures danced on it, using its feet and hands as directed. Other creatures watched, cheering and clapping, as the one on the machine danced. No one saw Switchblade as he stared in disbelief. 

"Am I in... Para... Para... Paradise?" 


End file.
